Weightless
by Former Pirate
Summary: She was simply trying to do her job. He was doing his job and looking for an escape. They never expected to find each other. Gaara X Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Sakura jumped behind a large tree as fast as she could in order to avoid the oncoming attack. Three kunai swam through the air where her body had been only two seconds before. Sakura began to feel the chakra rise in her hands as she spun out of the cover of the tree and to face her opponents. Her shoulder-length pink hair swished violently around her face, while her emerald glinted dangerously in the fading afternoon sunlight. Two rogue nin stood about thirty feet in front of her across the clearing. Both had their faces covered in a thick black cloth except for their eyes. The one closest to Sakura began to speak. "I guess the little girl finally came out of her hiding place."

The distinctly male voice's words reverberated throughout the entire the clearing. Being eight miles away from the walls of Konoha, Sakura couldn't hear a sound from her village; however, the man's words still stuck in her head. _What are you waiting for?_ Her inner voice screamed at her from inside her head. _Finish him!!!!_

Red began to flood her vision as more chakra flowed to her hands as she readied herself for her attack. Sakura took a deep breath and slammed her fist as hard as she could into the grass-covered land. The ground in between Sakura and the two rogues rumbled and shattered as if made of thin glass. Dirt and roots flew around the clearing, making everything it hit a dull dark brown.

The ninja that had talked to Sakura had been busy eyeing her appreciatively to notice what she was doing in time to avoid the attack. In the next second he was flying through the air and slammed into a tree head-first. The second rogue jumped instinctively into the air to avoid the shattering earth. While in the air, he pulled two more kunai out of his belt and flung them at Sakura. She side-stepped to the right and the first slashed harmlessly through her hair, while the second kunai ripped deeply into her the skin of her upper arm and kept going until it hit the tree behind her. Looking down at her arm, Sakura saw blood swiftly seeping through the remaining clothe of her sleeve. The wound was bone deep, but at least she didn't have to pull the kunai out of her arm. She slowly lifted her hand, which was glowing green from all of the chakra, and healed the jagged hole in her arm quickly. _Almost half of my chakra went into healing it that fast, _Sakura thought to herself.

_Well, just use what's left to knock this guy out,_ her inner voice called out to her.

Without a second thought, Sakura launched herself at the remaining nin. She threw mock punches in the hopes of tiring him out and his defenses get weak. After a few seconds, he left his chest wide open. Sakura took this as an open invitation and gathered her chakra. She swiftly rammed her fist into the rogue's ribcage and grinned in satisfaction as she felt and heard quite a few ribs break. The ninja's eyes widened drastically as he began his ascent into an arch that sent him across the clearing. Maybe she put more energy in that punch than she thought. Sakura watched in pleasure as he landed with a resounding thump on the ground. After he lay lifeless and limp there, Sakura decided it was safe enough to return home.

She began to walk away from the clearing but stopped short as her view if the world suddenly tilted and shifted every which direction. Black spots danced across her vision as her knees went weak and failed to hold her up any longer. _I guess I used more of my chakra than I thought,_ Sakura's mind whispered softly to her, just before the world went dark.

Yeah, that's Chapter 1. If anyone has any criticism, tell me and I will take everything said into consideration. O, yeah, we will have GPOV next chapter. Thanks for reading.

-Former Pirate


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in this story.**

The hot sun beat down as the Kazekage of Suna stepped outside the limits of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara had decided to travel by himself to Konoha, instead of with his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. His reasoning for traveling alone was the ever returning voice of Shukaku. Gaara adjusted the gourd strapped on his back before his chakra infused sand trickled out and began swirling around him. When he looked at his surroundings, Gaara saw he was still miles away from the village or any entrances.

Gaara took a deep breath and continued to walk at a swift pace through the trees. He decided this was the best time to clear his head before entering the village. He sighed quietly to himself before he heard it. A harsh breath and a soft thump came from about forty feet east where he was standing. Gaara calmly walked towards the noises and smirked at the sight he saw.

One rogue nin sat unconscious and bleeding heavily against a bloodstained tree. Gaara could tell he was going to die soon. Another lay obviously dead on the ground. _The ground,_ Gaara mused to himself. _Why is it so shattered and destroyed?_

But what really caught his attention was the kunoichi unconscious near the center of the clearing. Her pink hair shone in the waning afternoon sunlight even though some of the strands held grass and dirt. Without thinking about it, Gaara commanded his sand over to the girl and gently picked her up with the yellow grains he controlled. He thought his hands to rough and that they might tarnish the unblemished porcelain skin off her body. The sand carried her towards him until she was close enough for him to reach out, take her from the sand, and cradle her in his long pale arms. Studying her face made images and memories flow through his mind. It suddenly dawned on him that this was the girl who tried to protect her team mate and friend from him when the Shukaku got released and took control. _She certainly has grown up some,_ he thought.

Making sure he had a secure grip on her, Gaara began making his way towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was moving fast enough to make the sand and dust float out of his hair and letting return back to its natural blazing red color. The red was in stark contrast to his alabaster skin tone that amazingly was still mostly clean. After about ten minute the girl in his arms began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Gaara. Mumbling began to pour from her rosebud lips and Gaara leaned in to help better understand the melodic ramblings. Her emerald green eyes closed again as he heard her say one phrase: "Stupid won't give me my ramen."

_Panda?_ Gaara asked himself. _Oh, she is talking about my eyes._

Gaara's blue-green eyes had dark lines going all the way around them from being severely sleep deprived as a child. A smirk rose onto his pale lips. She had a called him a panda. Panda's were soft, large, and sweet-looking animals. Everything he's not and never will be. The pink haired kunoichi had already fallen back into a state of unconsciousness when Gaara saw the gate to the village. The two guards immediately straightened as they when they saw that it was the Kazekage of Suna, but directly after they saw the Leaf Nin in his arms they ran towards Gaara. "What happened to her?" asked the female guard.

Gaara faced her fully and said, "I don't know. I found her like this and I'm taking her to Lady Tsunade."

Before either guard had a chance to utter a response, Gaara walked by them. He looked straight ahead as he walked toward s the Hokage's office. People in town were giving him looks ranging from anger to fright to awe as he walked by them. Finally, he reached the Hokage's door and used his sand to knock and open the door after he heard a slightly slurred "Come in" called out to him. The busty, blonde woman sitting behind a desk had a strangely blissful expression on her face; however, when she saw the flash of pink she immediately sobered up. "What happened?" she questioned.

"About eight miles out of the village I found her laying unconscious next to one dead and one near dead rogue ninja, so I picked her up and brought her here. She woke up on the way here and went back to sleep, so I assume she is fine." Gaara said in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

A soft smile lit the face of the Hokage as she rose and walked around her desk towards a small couch off to the side of her office. She motioned for Gaara to put the girl, whose name he has yet to learn or remember, on the couch. Tsunade's hands glowed as chakra pumped between her and the girl as they made skin to skin contact. The kunoichi began to stir and opened her eyes wide. Gaara's cheeks took on a very assuming blush as the girl looked directly at him and asked in a very confused voice,"Panda?"

**That was Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Former Pirate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the third chapter. Tell me what you think. Ummm…Check out the poll to help this story continue because I honestly have no idea who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story.**

Consciousness began to return to Sakura again. For a split second her vision blurred before the haze receded and it was only fuzzy around the edges. Looking around, Sakura's eyes landed on a tall man with blood-red hair and a pale complexion. On his forehead was red kanji love tattoo; it was almost the color of his hair. His eyes really caught her attention though. She felt as though she were drowning in a sea of green mixed with the barest hint of blue. Also, they were rimmed with charcoal black lines that made them stand out even more on his pale face. His eyes were like a panda. He looked exactly like the panda in her dream. "Panda?" Sakura asked, and then mentally cursed herself for sounding so childlike and young.

A light pink tint spread all the way from his prominent cheek bones all the way down to his strong jaw as he looked quickly at Sakura and switched his view to the person behind her. Sakura slowly turned her head to see a mystified and slightly annoyed expression on the fifth Hokage's usually smiling face. Her old sensei's cerulean eyes jumped swiftly from her to the man. "Is there a nickname you have for her, Gaara?" Lady Tsunade asked in a sarcastic tone as she landed her switching eyes on the red-head.

_Please, shut up!_ , begged Sakura's inner voice as hot blood flowed to her cheeks, making them stand out against her pale face. "Wait a second, Gaara?" Sakura speculated out loud.

Tsunade turned to her. "Yes, he is the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand. He has something to do with your next mission. Oh and please stop taking up the whole couch and let Gaara sit down." she said before turning and plunking down in the chair behind the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage reached into a hidden compartment in the wood and pulled out a bottle of her sake. Meanwhile, Sakura moved her legs in front of her and patted the empty space on the couch for the sand nin to sit on. Gaara warily eyed her before removing his sand-colored gourd from his back and shuffling towards her. As soon as he sat down, Lady Tsunade began to explain the mission. "Well, Sakura, there has been a series of attacks on Suna and no one can figure out how the attackers are getting inside and close for their attacks. No guards have seen them either." Sakura was about to interrupt when Tsunade continued, louder than before. "Before you ask, no, you will not be there as a body guard to the Kazekage. I need you to choose, at most, two people who you think would be the most help on this mission. Remember, these people may be with you for weeks to a month. So, pick people that you would not have any personal problems with. You are now dismissed."

Sakura slowly rose because she was thinking deeply about who would be the best choice to bring on the mission, since this was very important. Her train of thought was broken by Tsunade, yet again, talking to her. "Sakura, please, show Gaara around and he will come back here to sleep. Make sure to be here tomorrow at sunrise with the two people you choose."

With that, Sakura walked out of the office. She could here Gaara shuffling on his gourd and the door _click_ as he shut it. She gracefully made her way onto the streets and stopped. She looked out over the tree line at the magnificent sunset that was turning the leaves a bloody red. Unbeknownst to her, Gaara had stopped behind her to observe her ramrod straight, yet casual posture, her pink hair that seemed to be set on fire by the lowering sun, the subtle tilt of her head when she was thinking, and other inconsequential things about her that he found captured his attention like nothing else ever could. Gaara cleared his throat to let her know he was there. Sakura turned quickly and refused to meet his gaze while rubbing her arm in a sheepish manner. Gathering her courage she asked,"You want to go get ramen?"

Never taking his eyes off of her, Gaara nodded. Sakura spun on her heel and began down the street. She soon saw the familiar place and could already smell the fresh aroma of ramen at Ichiraku's. Ducking under the flaps she was enveloped in memories and nostalgia came over her as she remembered all the fun times with Team 7 and all the ramen dinners as a group. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and . . . _Sasuke. _The name brought an extremely unwanted pang in her chest. Sakura shook her head to clear it of the thoughts that were clouding her brain. Gaara walked in and looked around until he spotted the counter. Sakura watched him sit down and for the first time noticed the blatant height difference between the two of them. She noticed him looking back and beckoning her to the seat beside him with his dark, mysterious eyes. She walked languidly to the counter and sat down while calling out her order. When Gaara didn't order anything she blurted out, "Why didn't you order anything?"

A small smile flitted across his pale pink lips before it quickly transformed into his trademark smirk. "I already ordered. I got gizzard." Gaara replied while looking her serenely in the eye.

Sakura's petite facial feature twisted into what can only be described as disgust. "Really?" she questioned, blatantly grossed out at his choice of food.

"No, I really got ramen," he responded, humor barely showing itself in his deep voice.

"Oh," was the only thing Sakura could think to say.

Luckily, a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of them on the wooden counter top. Sakura immediately grabbed her chopsticks and began eating her noodles. The sweet substance placed a pleasant burning sensation down her throat as she savored in the taste. Gaara, on the other hand, was eyeing his noodles warily before slowly using his chopsticks to take a bite. Sakura was too deeply entranced in her own thoughts to notice him ordering another bowl. _Who should I bring?_ Sakura asked herself as she finished her bowl, down to the last noodle.

She was concentrating so hard on that thought that little worry lines began to etch themselves in to the soft skin of her slightly large forehead and in between her arched eyebrows. After paying for her food, Sakura said her farewells to the Kazekage and stepped out into the brisk night air. She took a deep breath and began heading the direction of her fellow nin that she had decided would be the best for this mission.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. I can't update until I get some. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know it has been a long time. Essay contests, basketball practice every day, a Christmas cruise, and exams make me a busy pirate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura's hair was blowing behind her as she swiftly walked to where Inuzuka Kiba was currently staying. She thought of the brown haired shinobi with the red triangle tattoos on his cheeks for this mission for Akamaru. Akamaru had grown from being a small pup to what now looks like a large white wolf with brown ears. Only more muscular. But, it was his nose that attracted Sakura. He could help track in Suna and find the attackers.

Sakura's ninja sandals slapped to a pause on top of a dark green door mat in front of an apartment door. She raised her hand and rapped her calloused knuckles on the maroon painted wood. After waiting for a minute, movement was able to be heard from inside the apartment. At times Sakura wished she had the Byakugan the Hyuuga clan inherited, just so she could see what always took people so long to answer the door. Deep in thought, Sakura was slightly shocked when the door was opened fast enough to make her pink locks whip forward into her face and tickle her nose. In front of her was Inuzuka Kiba, whom he guessed had come from bed because of his bare sculpted chest, baggy pajama pants, bewildered expression, and brown hair messier and spikier than usual. Sakura watched in amusement as his eyes lost their glazed over look and focused on her, recognition colored his tanned features as he noted the vibrant pink tresses and training clothes. He stepped back slightly from the door as a silent invitation inside.

She stepped over the threshold and walked past Kiba into his living room. Sakura sat on a large arm chair beneath a window and waited quietly for Kiba to join her. The large flopping sound from across the room indicated to her that he had situated himself and was probably wondering why the hell she was there. Deciding to prolong his questions, she asked, "Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba almost laughed at the perplexed look on her face, but held it in and called out to his ever faithful companion. A brown nose pushed its way through the partially opened door that led to the bedroom and was followed by his friends hulking white form. After Akamaru plopped down on the floor beside Kiba, he looked over into Sakura's sharp green eyes and questioned, rather bluntly," Why are you here?"

Sakura snapped her gaze to the shinobi and stated in a monotonous voice," Tsunade gave me a mission in the Village Hidden in the Sand to help track and capture some nin who have been attacking recently. I thought of you and Akamaru to help with the tracking. The Kazekage will e escorting us back to Suna where we will be staying in the Kazekage's mansion with him, his brother, and his sister."

Kiba sat in silence for a few moments while Sakura fidgeted impatiently. Getting very tired of waiting, she demanded, " Well?" in a very tired voice.

He just raised an eyebrow at her before sighing deeply and averting his gaze. '_Is he going to answer, or not?' _her inner voice shouted at her.

Losing all patience, Sakura stood up and began to make her way to the door, dragging her feet; however, she didn't let her dejection and anger show, she kept her face a blank slate. Kiba stood quickly, reached her in two large steps, and carefully wrapped his hand around the creamy skin of her upper bicep. His middle finger and thumb over-lapped in his gentle yet non-yielding hold. Sakura snapped her head around to face him with annoyance glittering in her large green eyes once she had been touched. He only smile sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in a way that Kiba obviously picked up from a certain orange-clad shinobi. "I'll go," he simply stated.

Sakura stood there for a few seconds wondering why it was so hard for Kiba to just say that in the first place. Also, her thoughts drifted to Naruto and she saddened imperceptibly on the outside at the thought of him not coming home again for another three years. She snapped back to the present when she felt the hand that was still around her arm twitched and she yanked herself free from Kiba's hold. Sakura finally reached the door this time and gripped the apartment door with barely suppressed super-human strength, "Be at the Hokage's office with everything you will need for an unknown amount of time at sunrise." She called over her shoulder, quickly followed by the slamming of a now slightly disfigured door.

Sakura quickly walked away from the apartments and looked up at the sky while pondering where the next ninja she would ask was. A few stars twinkled, but were mostly covered up by a few groups of passing clouds. With her ponderings over, she changed direction and quickly came upon a hill with a single, large tree adorning the top. A figure sat casually against the tree with their hands beneath their head and their pineapple shaped hair identifying them. Nara Shikamaru was the laziest shinobi in the village and ironically the smartest; he had a certain knack for strategy. "Shikamaru," Sakura shouted as she broke into a jog to get to the lounging nin quicker.

Shikamaru only moved his eyes to her in silent acknowledgement and urging to continue. "Mission. Suna. Be ready at the Hokage's office at sunrise tomorrow." Sakura stated shortly.

A rare grin worked its way onto his face and he questioned giddily, "Suna? Really?"

"Yes, Suna," she responded confusedly.

Shikamaru noticed how he was acting and went back to his usual devoid face. After getting only a nod in acknowledgement after his outburst, Sakura made her way where she packed her bag, took a shower, and finally collapsed onto her bed for a few hours of much needed sleep.

Everything was hazy as she swung her head around to see where she was. Sakura took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the red color that seemed to be floating towards her. "Sakura…" the voice faded out.

She tried to lift her hand and reach for the body she realized was attached to the shock of red. Her hand wouldn't move where her hand commanded; numbness had taken over her whole body.

_Thwap!_

Sakura moved her head around to see where the disrupting noise was coming from.

_Thwap!_

"What in the world is that," Sakura thought groggily, still in dreamland.

_Thwap!_

Sakura shot out of bed at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. The couch was the only object blocking her path to the door; however she was going way running too fast and was already too close to the couch to go around it. '_Jump!_' Sakura's inner voice shouted throughout her mind.

Pushing off from the ground with her petite bare feet, Sakura leapt over the couch, her sleep mussed hair going crazy behind her. Just as her front foot was about to touch the hardwood floors, Sakura's back foot caught onto the back of the couch and cause her to fall face down onto the floor behind the couch. The person at the door became curious and concerned at the resounding thud that came through the door, opened the door, and stared at the sight before him. "Sakura?" a confused, deep voice called out.

**Not my best, hope you like it.**

**Review if you want. **

** Former_Pirate**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't posted in a while, so here is the longest chapter I have written so far. Thanks. School is hard, sports suck away time, and friends are always fun. Yet again, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; only this plot and any OC's that probably will not come about.**

Sakura stiffened at the sound of the usually monotone voice; looking up, she saw pale skin offset by deep, red hair, a red kanji love tattoo, and beautiful oceanic-grass eyes surrounded by dark charcoal rings. Realization struck hard and shock played out on her face asshe recognized Gaara as the person from her dream. _'Don't blush!' _her inner screamed inside of her head and Sakura tore her gaze away from the Kazekage of the Sand standing in her doorway while she remained slumped on the floor, which she now found intensely interesting.

Only then did she notice the grains of sand that seemed to be forming and multiplying around her, soon becoming a soft cushion beneath her. More sand poured forth from Gaara's gourd and slowly circled around her. Sakura's feet soon touched the ground, yet panic still coursed through out her system as memories of being forcefully slammed into a tree and pinned there swirled in her mind's eye. But, as soon as these thoughts entered her head the where replaced by the extremely pleasurable feeling of the soft sand sliding off of her in a sweet caress around her bare shoulders, neck, and arms. As soon as she gained control of her senses again she cautiously looked up at Gaara who was staring back with an equally as cautious gaze. "Are you all right?" he questioned.

Sakura only nodded at his question and the next if he asked if she was ready to go. _'What the HELL?' _inner shouted at Sakura._ 'Why didn't you respond, or at least look at him for longer than two seconds?' _the inner voice asked exasperatedly.

'_I don't know. Something came over me and… I don't know. Leave me alone!'_ Sakura argued back in her head.

Quickly turning, she returned to her room and grabbed her gray missions pack from her rumpled, unmade blue bed-sheets. Pale moonlight flickered in through a small window and caught on the metal plate with the sign for Konaha that was attached to pale red clothe of her hitai-ate. Sakura reached over and lifted it to eye-level for inspection. She fingered the engraved leaf symbol and a ghost of a smile lit her face as she thought back to her adventures: finally receiving her hitai-ate, getting paired with Naruto and Sasuke, their first mission together, and so on. Sakura pulled it onto her head and tied it tightly and swiftly.

Gaara had thought she had forgotten about him when she came through the door of what he assumed was her bedroom and was ushered out of the apartment while she closed the door behind them. Although, he more noticed something she didn't do. "Why did you do that," Gaara inquired after she had turned around from closing the door.

Sakura stiffened automatically, "What?"

"I said, why did you do that," he explained, his eyes staring into hers searchingly.

"Why did I do what?" Sakura questioned confusedly.

Suddenly, a thought struck the inside of her mind and bounced there for a minute. '_What if he's talking about my __**completely inappropriate **__reaction to his sand around me?' _

Embarrassment scalded her face as she averted her gaze to avoid the searing looks coming from the Kazekage. Gaara, feeling exceedingly lost without her deep, viridian eyes cast upon him, walked to within about a foot of her and stopped uncertainly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to know why you didn't lock your door," he simply stated.

Having been the most she had remembered him talking, she looked up in surprise and was slightly unnerved at the closeness, but didn't object or back up. "I can protect myself. I don't need a lock on a door to do so for me. I'm not weak, although some people like to believe that I still am," the suddenly dejected kunoichi responded solemnly.

Gaara, having noticed the sudden mood change, slowly took a painful step back from Sakura, all the while wondering why anyone thought of her as weak now. "I think we need to go the Hokage's office. The sun should be rising any minute now," he stated and bit his lip at the prospect of everyone seeing the slight blush that now adorned his angular cheeks.

He walked onto the street and was going in the direction he thought the office was until he noticed two things: first, there were no footsteps following him and second, a faint melodic tinkling noise could be heard from behind him. The faint sound soon turned louder and then a bit muffled when he heard Sakura calling his name. Gaara circled around to see her standing back straight, skirt slightly askew, pale legs imperceptibly glowed in the waning moonlight, and a delicately scarred hand pressed with the palm side facing outwards pressed to her mouth, suppressing sounds he strangely wanted to hear. "Yes, Sakura?" he questioned politely.

"You're going in the wrong direction, the Hokage's office in this way," and with that, she began to walk in the opposite direction down the street.

Indignation once again scalded Gaara's usually pale face and he hung his head as he trailed behind her. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura's hips swayed unintentionally and seductively and his eyes couldn't leave them until she turned around to make sure he followed and snapped him out of his trance.

In the Hokage's office were three very quiet people: Inuzuka Kiba was sitting on the floor near the open door, softly petting Akamaru; Nara Shikamaru as leaning against the wall, asleep; and the Hokage, Tsunade, was fingering the latch for the secret compartment of sake in her wooden desk which was covered in many papers. "Lady Tsunade," chirped a happy voice from the door way and Tsunade visibly sagged in relief at the sight of her former pupil with the Kazekage of the Sand behind her. Tsunade's critical eyes searched them for a moment and she noticed a fading blush on the face of the seventeen year old red head. She decided to ask him about that later. "Now that it is sunrise," Tsunade said and paused as all of the males in the room looked out of the window as if to check and make sure the sun was really there.

Sakura caught her former teacher's gaze and mouthed _'Men' _while shaking her head, causing her pink locks to tumble around her face until she stopped. "Ok," she began again," I will escort you to the gate and say farewell. This should take at least three months, but I expect a letter at least every month."

And with that they all left the office and made their way towards the gates of Konoha.

They all reached the gates and Sakura turned to wave to Kotetsu and Azumo who happily waved back. Everyone swiveled at the sound of a loud voice yelling out to Sakura. She turned her head just in time to see a flash of blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit before she got tackled into a hug. These antics always went on when one of them was leaving the village for any amount of time. "Naruto," the cotton candy-haired kunoichi started," please get off of me."

"Why?" he whined.

"Because I asked and then I will actually hug you back."

Naruto leapt off of her and reached a scarred hand down to help her up. But, unbeknownst to Naruto, Sakura and her inner had formed an elaborate scheme to get him back. She reached up, and once she had a firm grip on his hand, shifted her weight so that Naruto was being pulled down onto the dirt and she was standing on two feet again. As he went down, Naruto let out a surprised yelp and landed face down on the dirt. Kiba burst out laughing and even Shikamaru let a simple smirk slide onto his face at seeing his friend be outsmarted, again. "Sakura," he began in a childish voice after wiping the grime off of his face," why did you do that?"

"Because you didn't say sorry," she responded, giggling and shaking her head.

Mumbling leaked out of Naruto's mouth and an apology was heard so Sakura helped him to stand again. She pulled him into a tight hug after a few seconds and his hands went around her and squeezed. She squeezed him tighter and said," I'll miss you Naruto."

"Of course you will," he answered cockily," I'll miss you too. Gotta go, though. I have a breakfast date with Hinata and I don't know what to wear."

And with one last bright smile, he was gone.

Unknown to Sakura, Gaara had viewed the entire exchange with a critical and envious eye. "Why does he get to hug her?" he questioned inside of his head.

"They're best friends and neither of them wants to lose another team member," a blasé voice responded. Just as the Kazekage was about to ask if the man with pine apple hair was a mind reader, he was politely interrupted," No, sir. I cannot read minds, you said it out loud; however, if you wanted to hug her, I'm sure she wouldn't object. I'm Shikamaru, by the way."

For the second time that day, Sabaku no Gaara blushed. Pale skin met fiery red as he roughly plowed a strong hand through his hair. Then, he rubbed his cheeks and the skin underneath his hooded, charcoal-rimmed eyes in an attempt to soothe the burning beneath them.

"Alright," Tsunade said, interrupting everyone's train of thought," you need to leave now if you are to reach Suna at the appointed time. Remember, this is not a vacation, this is a mission. Now, be off."

Once the words stumbled over the blonde's lips, their chakra laden feet pushed off from the ground and sent them into the trees. Tsunade watched as the images got smaller until all she could see was a blob of pink in the canopy of trees, and continued to watch as it disappeared and nothing could be seen of the departed ninjas. The busty sannin felt rather than heard someone behind her and quickly swiveled to face the unknown person face to face. As she spun, a kunai was ripped from its holster in the sleeve of the Hokage's anorak. Although, when she fully faced the man who was at least a foot taller than her, had laughing eyes, and white pony-tailed hair down to the backs of his knees Tsunade let out a low gasp and her kunai dropped to the ground with a satisfying _thud._ His usually clean clothes were stained with caked on blood-some his, most not-and his white hair had enough dirt mixed in with it to make the color a startling gray. "Jiraiya…" Tsunade choked out before his long, gentle arms pulled her into his chest and seemed contented to keep her there forever.

He sighed into her blonde hair with giant waves of nostalgia crashing into him from every direction. "Five years is a long time Jiraiya," Tsunade stated monotonously to cover her emotions.

A sigh was pulled from his throat and Tsunade thought another one was coming by the way she rose with his chest as air was taken in. "I know, and I'm sorry," Jiraiya softly admitted, his usually cocky voice washed clean except for the tenderness that now laced his words. Tsunade smiled subtly into his chest until he announced cockily," And besides, these are the only bathe houses that work as inspiration for the new installment of the Icha Icha Paradise series I am still writing!"

A loud _thwack_ and a yell of," Jeez, Tsunade, that hurt!" could be heard even from the outside of the gates of Konoha.

**Sorry, I just had to add the Tsunade x Jiraiya part that happened at the end.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Former_Pirate**


End file.
